Little bits of everything
by the girl who hates mondays
Summary: A few AU shots about Spitfire, If you have any request's let me know. T because of mentions of abuse and or suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so please tell what you think, also I will be taking requests for songs, so if you know a song that goes along with this one (and others) then please tell me and if I write it when I post it I will give you a dedication unless you say otherwise…

Song: Concrete Angel By Martina McBride

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, its characters or Concrete Angel

* * *

><p><em>She walks to school with a lunch she packed; nobody knows what she's holding back<em>

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

While Artemis walked to school she pulled on her dress, to hide the bruises though trying not cry as the other kids she knew as Conner, Megan, Dick and Kal laughed at her for wearing the same dress again.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, it's hard to see the pain behind the mask;_

As she got to her first class she greeted her teacher. Dinah noticed a bruise on her cheek but decided not to say anything, for Artemis showed no signs of hurt or anger towards her father and if anything happened she would tell her right?

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born_

When she went to recess no one wanted to play with her, so Artemis sat in the grass playing with her blonde hair as she wished she was never born.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Wally, a boy that was in her class came and sat next to her; they talked then became best friends. She told him about her dad hitting her, and he told her that he had super speed making her laugh at him. He wished he could show her but he knew he couldn't.

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear but they turn out the lights_

'Ouch' she cried as her father hit her again and again, she hoped someone would hear, she hoped Wally would hear but no one came.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it will be too late._

Wally was in the living room with a note book, writing down all the ideas he could think of, that would help save Artemis. His uncle Barry who was watching the news turned up the TV, when a report of a child abuse case came on. Wally looked up at the TV; he instantly recognized the house and zoomed off.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

When he got there it was too late the Paramedics were carrying someone out on a gurney, they had a blanket over the top of their face but he knew it was his best friend.

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place, an angel girl with an upturned face;_

_Her name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot._

They were all dressed in black, Ms. Dinah their teacher, Mr. Queen her uncle, Mr. Kent their principal and others, not one of them look as sad as him, apart from her mother. He laid his hand on the cool stone and whispered I'll never forget you, I love you. He gave Mrs. Crock a hug and walked away.

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_

* * *

><p>Sad right, I cried the whole time while writing it. Plus I killed my favorite character; anyway please tell me the song that you want if you want one.<p>

~TGWHM~


	2. When she cries

Song: When she cries By Britt Nicole

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, its characters or The song

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little girl terrified<strong>_

_**She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal**_

_**A home is no place to hide**_

_**Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels**_

Nine year old, Artemis sat in her room under her bed terrified of what was coming,

'_If the bruises would just go away, I could run outside_' she thought.

She knew her father was angry about her sister leaving and she knew she would suffer because of it.

'_I wish I could have gone with her, I miss her._' she thought broken heartedly.

_**Every day's the same**_

_**She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**_

_**She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries**_

'_It's like I live the same day over and over again, no change just pain and I hurt so badly on the inside sometimes. I always do the best that I can, but it's never good enough, so I hide under my bed. Does god think I'm a bad girl too? Is that why he never answers my prayers?_' Artemis wrote down in her dairy, as her bedroom door slammed open '_oh no'_

**Today she's turning sixteen**

**Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile**

**They never get past arm's length**

**How could they act like everything is alright?**

They were at the park, a normal location for a birthday party. As the cake was put down in front of her, everyone started singing, she looked around and saw the team (in their civilian clothes, of course) the few friends she'd made at her new school and her parent's. She hated how her father would make her give up information about the team, and her mother never did anything to stop him. And yet know matter how many bruises he'd given her, or how many times she sat there watching, their standing over there (well, mom's sitting) singing 'happy birthday'.

_**She's pulling down her long sleeves**_

_**To cover all the memories that scars leave**_

_**She says, "Maybe making me bleed**_

_**will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"**_

She walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, pulling on the sleeve of her jacket "what were you doing in there?" A voice said from behind her, she whipped around, seeing the owner of the voice she said "It's called a bathroom, what would you think I would be doing" he sped up to her and gripped her arm, in a way that wouldn't hurt unless you had new injures there, she grimaced and he pushed her sleeve up "What are these, Artemis how could hurt yourself like this? You need to go to a hospital." he said referring to the many cuts on her arm. "Wally, you just don't understand" she said as she pulled her arm free, then turning and running to the teleporter's on her way to her apartment.

_**Every day's the same**_

_**She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**_

_**She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries**_

She ran in her room with tears streaming down her face, she fell to her knees "why, why me, why can't this happen to someone else" she cried her voice breaking, "I don't want this, I don't want this life or my family I don't want on this team, I-I don't want this" she said crying into her bed, she then passed out, from blood loss.

_**This is the dark before the dawn, the storm before the peace**_

_**Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and**_

_**God is watching over you**_

_**He hears you**_

Wally, had followed her, he saw and heard her crying through her window, when she passed out he ran faster than he's ever ran before, in fact people standing nearby might even say he ran right through the wall, when he got to the apartment he kicked the door down and ran straight into her room, (he had been there before) picked her up bridal style and ran to the nearest hospital.

_**Every day's the same**_

_**She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**_

_**She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries**_

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a breath taking pair of green ones. She tried to sit up, but she felt light headed and laid back down "Easy there, I don't want you to faint again." She looked up at him "thank you" she said "no problem" "Wally, please, don't leave me" her voice was breaking, as tears were streaming down her face "wouldn't dream of it, beautiful"

_**Every day's the same**_

_**She fights to find her way**_

_**She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray**_

_**She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries**_

_**She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries**_

* * *

><p>Remember if you want a certain song message me.<p>

~TGWHM~


	3. Smile

How was it? Oh wait you haven't read it yet… "hello, the girl who hates Mondays" wow I really should shorten my name.. Nah, on to the story

Song: Smile by Avril Lavigne

Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, its characters or the song

* * *

><p>Artemis walked into the kitchen after her long run around the mountain; she opened the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the counter in the middle of the room. Her MP3 player still pumping music into her ears, as she was about to turn it off, a song came on, a song that was unexpected and very dear to her heart. As she listened to the words memories came back to her like daydreams.<p>

* * *

><p>They were both in the kitchen; she was in her favorite spot on the counter listening to music on the radio that M'gann always kept in there; the wall-man was leaning against the counter opposite to her eating a pudding cup. When in fact that very song came on, she immediately jumped off and started singing the lyrics:<p>

_**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control oh oh**_

Wally then cut in, putting down his pudding cup and singing the second part, but made a few changes:

_**But I don't really give a shiz**_

_**I go with it, go with it, go with it.**_

_**'Cause I'm fudgin crazy rock'n'roll**_

They both laughed, Artemis picked up his pudding, ate it, then proceeded in running away laughing, Wally just rolled his eyes and went after her.

* * *

><p>The song went on to the pre-course and with it went her thoughts, to the first time they met.<p>

_**You said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name? "**_

"uh who is this?" he had asked Aqualad

_**It took one look**_

When he stumbled in that day

_**And now I'm not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

"Who are you!" he asked her

_**And since that day**_

She could never get him out of her head

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

* * *

><p>Her thoughts trailed to Bialya, when they lost their memories.<p>

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

"Thanks" she said "hey, I told you good guy" he was right, he was a good guy, an amazing guy

A guy she would love to call her own.

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I smile**_

When she was in his arms she felt so warm so protected, like she could be there forever. And when he comforted her by holding her hand, because of M'gann going through their minds, she felt tingles going up her arm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last night I blacked out I think<strong>_

She remembered after the team had defeated the Injustice league, they celebrated as normal teenagers would, by going to the mall and eating pizza. But once they had eaten, Robin dragged Kaldur off saying something about music, Megan and Connor saw their friends from school and they joined them, Artemis and Wally swiftly avoided the awkward situation of hanging out with other people's friends by saying they wanted to check out the new store, which they did. And it just so happened to be a store that sold hero merchandise, posters, action figures, even costumes.

_**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**_

_**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**_

They walked up and down the aisles; it seemed that the heroes were all in alphabetical order, which also meant The Flash, was right next to Green Arrow, Wally smiled "hey, look at this" she saw it and smiled along with him. Underneath the huge Flash poster were action figures, of Flash, him and Kid Flash and just Kid Flash, the same with Green Arrow, only him and speedy, as Artemis saw speedy her smile grew into a frown. Wally then pointed out something that made them both smile, a glittery little thing on the bottom shelf that said 'Artemis' there was also one for 'Kid flash', they paid for them. As they walked out of the store, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her, then pulled back but he didn't get very far before his lips met hers again.

_**I woke up with a new tattoo**_

_**Your name was on me and my name was on you**_

_**I would do it all over again**_

* * *

><p>Artemis got down from the counter the song half way through, and started walking down the hall<p>

_**You said "Hey,**_

_**What's your name? "**_

_**It took one look**_

_**And now I'm not the same**_

_**Yeah you said "Hey."**_

_**And since that day**_

_**You stole my heart**_

_**And you're the one to blame**_

She then realized earlier that day, the day she met him, was the same day she had first heard the song. Avril Lavigne was definitely one of her favorite singers; in fact she had just got her new CD and was listening to it while making arrows and watching old news about Kid Flash.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's why I smile<strong>_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I smile**_

And the latest mission, Wally had been so upset about her 'death'_, "He never lost hope that you were still alive" _Robin had said, she thought about this further as she got in and out of the shower, dressed and back into the halls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's why I smile<strong>_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I smile**_

She walked to the door of the speedster's room, knocked once and opened the door. He had hidden himself in his room since they had woken up from the mission yesterday (AN: lol), no one had seen him, expect briefly when getting a snack. He was on his bed starring at the celling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<strong>_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

"hey" she said as she plopped down on his bed next to him, "hey" he croaked back, his voice sounding like he hadn't talked in hours, "you know it's not your fault, right? People die, it's sad but you shouldn't grieve over someone not dying" Artemis stated with a small laugh "Artemis, when I thought I lost you-" "but you didn't" She said cutting him off "I know, it got me thinking, we've made out a few times and gone out alone… but what if we made it official and you became my girlfriend?" she was shocked she thought she would come in and cheer him up, then they'd make out, not him ask her to be in a relationship with him. "if you don't want to… its ok we can just forget I said anythi-" she cut him off again, this time by jumping on top of him and putting her lips to his when they pulled away gasping for air she said "yes" they both grinned widely and continued making out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<strong>_

_**I do what I want when I feel like it**_

_**All I wanna do is lose control**_

_Sometime later…_

They were still on his bed now both starring at the celling "hey, Baywatch?" Artemis asked after a long comfortable silence "yea?" he said turning his head towards her; she looked at him "don't most couples have a 'song'?" "uhh yeah, I guess why?" "I think I know what ours is" "really" he said pulling her on top of him "yea" she replied smiling he looked at her with love written all over his face, "Man, I love your smile" he grinned she laughed and kissed him.

_**And that's why I smile**_

_**It's been a while**_

_**Since every day and everything has**_

_**Felt this right**_

_**And now you turn it all around**_

_**And suddenly you're all I need**_

_**The reason why I smile**_

* * *

><p>How was it? lol, I love that part about waking up from the mission..<p>

And isn't it awkward hanging out with other peoples friends?

Also is it cool or what, that Flash and GA are right next to each other in abc order?

Plz tell me it was good cuz I spent the whole day analyzing young justice episodes to make sure I got everything right about them... (Not that I regret watching them again)

Scarlett mist: thanks, I thought about doing 'What if I told you' by Jason Walker but I felt the song was kind of self-explanatory, thank you though.

JanelleL: was this better? I really hope to hear your thoughts, you see more in me than anyone I know, thank you.

Sunnydayz56: Hey, I almost did 'last night' like you requested, I even had half of the chap written out but then I got this song stuck in my head

Ansa88: this cheery enough 4 ya?. lol :0)

Wow this is 4 pages in Microsoft word that's the longest thing I've ever written... Well while I go do a celebratory jig plz comment and give songs, I would really like one that I could do a homecoming/prom type thing to

Lots of love

~TGWHM~


	4. You belong with me by Taylor Swift

_**AN: sorry it took so long... but its here!  
><strong>_

_**Shout-outs to: Anna, Celia and Gloria! Luv ya!  
><strong>_

_**Song shout out: Ansa88! thanks for the song!  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned young justice, there would be non-stop spitfire and songs that described them and singing and stuff so yea..  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're on the phone<strong>_

_**with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset**_

_**She's going off**_

_**about something that you said**_

_**'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.**_

Artemis walked in the cave after a long day at school, walked into the living room and plopped on the couch, she heard Wally speed into the kitchen "Will you go to my school dance with me?" he asked rather quickly. She then heard Megan's voice "wha- when is it?" " In two hours" "What?" she screeched, " You ask me to go to a dance with you, that I knew _nothing_ about, and you only give me _two hours'_ notice!" "Uh, yea so will you?" "No way" "Artemis wouldn't have had a problem with two hour's" he mumbled, but she heard "Well then maybe you should go ask Artemis!" she said and instantly regretted it "Maybe I will" he stormed out into living room.

_**I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night.**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**_

_**She'll never know your story like I do**_.

"Hey, Arty!" he said grinning, she sighed "What do you want, Wall-man?" she said in a playful tone, "Well, since you asked… I was wondering if you would like to go to my school dance with me?" he asked hope in his voice and eyes. "You have a girlfriend?" Artemis stated sadly but it sounded more like a question, his smile turned into a frown "Yea, but she doesn't want to go, so is that a yes or no?" his smile returned, "Sure, Baywatch" she said also grinning.

What they didn't notice was that Megan stood in the doorway watching the whole thing.

_**But she wears short skirts**_

_**I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

When she got out of the shower she was met with two things, a new text from Wally and her mom in the living room holding the dress she was going to wear. "What's going on Artemis?" Her mother asked "This guy I know asked me to his school dance, earlier" she said, she checked her phone 'Hey arty, can't wait to see you, I'll pick you up at 7:45' she read the text from Wally 'k ' she sent back, grinning a little 'see you soon, beautiful'. "You really like this boy don't you?" "… Well, yeah, maybe?" she said but it came out more of a question, "Then let's get you ready" her mother said excitedly. They curled her hair, applied the make-up, but when Artemis pulled out the green dress she was going to wear "Aren't you tried of wearing green?" said her mother with a small chuckle "Yea, but I don't have anything else…"

_**If you could see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you see**_

_**you belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**Elsewhere…**_

"I can't believe you actually asked her!" Megan screamed at him for the seventh time, "You told me to!" he replied "Wally, I was a little upset, but I changed my mind I want to go to the dance with you" She said calmly "But I already asked Artemis" "I'm your girlfriend, besides you asked me first" "Fine, I'll go tell her" he said speeding off.

_**Walking the streets**_

_**With you and your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking**_

_**This is how it ought to be.**_

_**Laughing on a park bench**_

_**Thinking to myself**_

_**"Hey, isn't this easy?"**_

He drew in a sharp breath and knocked on the door, he heard muffled voices, the door opened to reveal a blonde in a bathrobe holding a wallet "So how much do I owe you for the two pizzas?" she said before she looked up, "Uh hey Arty" her head shot up "uh Wally, what are you doing here? Its only 7:00, you're not supposed to pick me up for 45 minutes" "yea but uh, I need to talk to you about something, can we go for a walk?" "Ok give me a sec" she walked in the door and shut it behind her and was back out the door fully dressed at a speed that would make the Flash proud.

_**And you've got a smile**_

_**That could light up this whole town.**_

_**I haven't seen it in awhile**_

_**Since she brought you down.**_

_**You say you're fine -**_

_**I know you better than that.**_

_**Hey, what you doing**_

_**With a girl like that?**_

They walked down the street in silence until "So what did you want to tell me?" the blonde asked, "Well, okay so Megan changed her mind, she wants to go with me and-" "And if you blow her off then there's no way of you guys staying together" Artemis stated, "Yeah, I'm really sorry-" "No its okay, I get it, now go, have fun!" she pushed him lightly, and managed a smile "Thanks beautiful" he kissed her the cheek and took off. She stood there for a few moments, her hand on her cheek, awestruck.

_**She wears high heels,**_

_**I wear sneakers.**_

_**She's cheer captain,**_

_**And I'm on the bleachers.**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

When Wally returned to the cave, Megan was ready to go in a short pink dress that was cover in rhinestones and ruffles. Wally sighed "Come on, let's go".

_**If you could see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you see**_

_**you belong with me?**_

_**Standing by you**_

_**Waiting at your backdoor.**_

_**All this time**_

_**How could you not know, baby**_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me?**_

When Artemis returned to her apartment she was hit with a slew of questions from her mother, but she simply said "He canceled, he wants to go with his girlfriend" "and you're going to let him slip away? Just like that?" her mother asked "He has a girlfriend mom" "Artemis, that's never stopped us Crock women before, has it? And no man has ever said no to woman in that dress" Artemis just smiled, her mother took her hand "Now, let's finish, then you go get him" Paula said.

_**Oh, I remember you were driving to my house**_

_**In the middle of the night.**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

_**When you know you're about to cry.**_

_**I know your favorite songs,**_

_**And you tell me about your dreams.**_

_**Think I know where you belong,**_

_**Think I know it's with me.**_

Wally had just come back with the punch Megan had wanted to see her flirting with another guy, "What the hell?" he said angrily "Forget it. We're over" he walked out of the beautifully decorated school cafeteria, outside to the clear night sky. He noticed a figure approaching one that had golden ringlets hanging out of a bun on her head and amazing light grey eyes that almost matched her just as gorgeous ice blue ball gown. "wha-I thought you weren't coming? Megan-" she cut him off "wally.. there's something I need to tell you.. I love you, I've loved you since the day you stumbled into the cave.." she said hope gleaming in her eyes. "I love you to Arty"

_**Can't you see**_

_**That I'm the one**_

_**Who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why can't you see**_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**Standing by you**_

_**Waiting at your backdoor.**_

_**All this time**_

_**How could you not know, baby,**_

_**You belong with me,**_

_**You belong with me?**_

They kissed. They danced. And they lived happily ever after.

_**You belong with me.**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me?**_

_**You belong with me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love you!<br>**_

_**your Beautiful!  
><strong>_

_**And you belong with me!  
><strong>_

_**Yea i'm talking to Tim and Austin! The to people I can count on not reading this!  
><strong>_

_**But to the ppl who will I love you to!  
><strong>_


End file.
